


【小纠结】

by Yi_crush_liu



Category: markren - Fandom
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 06:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yi_crush_liu/pseuds/Yi_crush_liu





	【小纠结】

3>

办公桌上的电子时钟屏上红色加粗字体写着：15:06

黄仁俊伸了伸有些僵硬的腰，这时才感到有些肚饿。他刚仔细看完那个香港人提的设计要求，房子是作为日后的婚房在用的，他的omega热爱关于飞机的一切，目前职业是一名机长，因此那位黄先生想让他们的小居所也能得到他爱人的喜欢。

但是有的地方他还没有交代清楚，黄仁俊想下次约个时间好好谈谈。

一时间无事可做，突然间静了下来。黄仁俊的食指在桌上有一下没一下地点着，他在想自己的发情期什么时候到。上次做的时候他并不在发情期，那么，两个月后就该到了。国家规定omega发情期的时候除非特定情况，配对的alpha必须陪伴omega度过发情期，不得让omega使用抑制剂，作为一名已婚alpha的李马克也不例外，只是不知道他那时会不会有什么突发情况，黄仁俊突然有些担心。

放在手边的手机突然亮起，黄仁俊下意识拿起来，划开界面，是李马克发来的讯息。

黄仁俊的心沉了沉。

“最近几周要处理些事情，暂时不回去了。有事联系我。”

又是忙了一天后，黄仁俊躺倒在自己的床上，他没有开灯，也没有开灯的必要。窗帘没有拉紧实，朦胧的月光透进玻璃窗户，照亮床上一角，正好是黄仁俊躺的地方。向前伸出手，指尖一下子穿过了月光，摸了个空，他看着自己布满纹路的掌心，感情线、事业线、生命线，十指收拢虚虛握空。

他什么都没抓到。

黄仁俊深刻的知道自己需要他的alpha的爱抚，因为这份爱意在心里头无处宣泄，就从身体里流出来了。上面有水，下面也湿淋淋的。但他只能无助的呜咽着，百般不得其法。

“李马克”

对那个alpha的思念太重了，黄仁俊也不清楚这是第几周，这一天晚上他终于忍不住溜进了李马克的卧室，一进去他就得到了解脱，这间房里充斥着他需要的，能够安抚他的味道，可这还不够，黄仁俊的眼神痴迷的盯着那张大床，入了魔一样。再回过神来他已经躺在了那张属于李马克的床上，鼻息间是alpha残留的信息素，揪过枕头狠狠砸在自己脸上，使劲儿地嗅着。

须臾间又想起了他们的第一次。

婚礼完全结束的时候，热闹也就一哄而散，他提前被安排在老宅的房间里等着李马克的到来，实则自己没有多大把握，这桩婚事本是强求，更何况李马克又是那样地位的人，别人也不能拿他怎样，只会拿自己取笑。但是黄仁俊心里想了想，其实也没什么大不了，这样总好过眼睁睁看着他人跟李马克喜结连理。

房间很静，有很大的空间。

静到可以听到自己“怦怦”的心跳，一下一下像是要从胸腔里跳出来。他骗不了自己，黄仁俊现在紧张到要手脚蜷缩，一口气提起来久久地呼不出去，肚子都开示犯疼，这种生理反应可不好。

正在努力做着深呼吸的时候李马克推开了房门，黄仁俊霎时间屏住呼吸，还以为是自己老眼昏花。

然而眼睁睁看着那个人踉跄着步伐走到自己面前，酒气传来的瞬间，脸颊上也有温热的触感。是李马克在捧着自己的脸，他的呼吸打在自己的脸上，到这时黄仁俊才有了实感，才能确定李马克，他的丈夫是真的来了，在新婚之夜如约而至。

李马克醉意弥漫的眼盯着omega的脸，“黄仁俊。”

“嗯～”他像小猫似的回应抓挠着李马克的心。

一个倾身吻上他的唇，肖想已久的终于得到，李马克发出满足的谓叹。但是还不够，他得让这人知道到了今天，除了他之外可不能想着其他的人了，omega也不行！他想要更多，手也跟着在黄仁俊身上游移，四处点火。

黄仁俊被李马克一把抱起，他结实有力的双臂托起小猫的臀，一下子就被抵在墙壁上。黄仁俊一身惊呼，修长的双腿缠上李马克的腰，背后抵着的正好就是房间的开关，无暇去想什么事情，黄仁俊的注意力四处分散了，任得李马克作乱。

他的唇被李马克舔吻，舌尖更被吮得发疼。

李马克心跳很快，耳根发红。吻一步一步下移，从下巴到喉结，湿漉漉的水渍在黄仁俊身上。他一下子身体发软，双腿更无力勾住李马克的腰，李马克强健的手臂牢牢困住黄仁俊的身体不让他往下滑，动作间房间的灯光熄灭。

在黑暗里人的感官被无限放大，视觉无法起作用，他感觉到李马克托着自己往床的方向走，两人的下体隔着衣裤摩擦，黄仁俊敏感的察觉到自己那里开始有黏腻液体渗出，一双高热的大掌摸遍他全身，引起黄仁俊的颤栗。耳朵听到缠着情欲的呼吸就打在他身上，alpha年轻健壮的身躯压着omega，信息素也跑出来对他逞凶。

黄仁俊本能的开始服从，他心甘情愿献出自己。哪怕对方是醉酒或是什么，这一切在这一刻都不重要了，他已经得到了太多。

李马克一下子就解开了黄仁俊的衣衫，揉捏着那里。

黄仁俊被弄得喘个不停，羞着要用手去推他的手，李马克把他桎梏住，边吸着红色茱萸边含糊：“别动。”黄仁俊身上被点的火终于燃烧，让人脸红的水声游荡在房间各处。

两具身体贴在一起，深度交流。被打开的时候黄仁俊的呻吟声伴随着液体一起流出来，alpha显得更加性急了，肆无忌惮揉弄着他的身体，像是打开了水龙头的开关，李马克还要说一句：“我要肏进去了。”

黄仁俊的双腿被大力折叠在胸膛，过多的润滑液覆上穴口，他的肠道接受着异物的入侵，热涨的器具孜孜不倦地重复进出的动作，两人灼热的呼吸都无法平稳下来，李马克把黄仁俊弄得乱糟糟，还掐着他的腰直直撞过去，如果灯被打开，入目就是遍布的吻痕和汗液。

他第一次接触它，对于新手这过于激烈的性爱是种负担，但是他的丈夫很喜欢，并且热衷于在里面横冲直撞。

黄仁俊不可能拒绝他。

在非发情期里承欢，接受一个属于A+级别的alpha的欢爱绝非易事，黄仁俊在昏睡前一秒还想着：下次我得多去健身房举举铁。

一场爱做到尾声，alpha凑近omega耳边急切又委屈地说着下流的话：“仁俊，这是李马克在入你。”

这可该怎么办，黄仁俊无法纾解自己，他的alpha到底还有几周才回家呀。躺在李马克的床上，越想越燥热。额发汗湿，耳朵和脸颊一片红润，难耐的呻吟争先恐后。黄仁俊需要李马克，但是他不在这儿，只好退而求其次，他拖着自己的身子从床上下来，将李马克的衣服一股脑从衣柜里弄出来，这时他可不管那个人会做何感想，只知道自己想他想得紧，alpha却不陪着自己，那些委屈挤在心头，于是他又跑进浴室，把所有属于李马克的东西抱出来和着衣物一起扔在床上，他自己就在床上忙活，坐在正中间，把那些东西都围在身边，团团层层地包住自己。

于是等李马克终于忙完回家的时候，他发现原本整洁的房子变了些许模样，地板上散落着三三两两的物件，走近一看，这个好像是自己的毛巾，那边的瓶装物还想是自己的须后水，这一路的轨迹……看方向竟是自己的卧室！！

李马克扶着门把手，心下有疑，但他敢肯定的是，以这里的安保条件绝对不会是小偷，又担心黄仁俊会不会出什么事，这一阵子两人都没有联系，他也不清楚情况，便也小心的推开门。

就这一瞬间，房间里属于黄仁俊的信息素就地爆开。他一下子有些支撑不住，更让他惊呆的是，自己的omega流着泪缩在一堆东西里面，身上还穿着明显不合身的军绿衬衫。看到自己的时候，omega的眼神瞬间就亮了，李马克这个时候意识到，他的omega筑巢了。

黄仁俊为自己筑巢了。

得到这个认知后李马克欣喜得要疯掉。

💚


End file.
